mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Gonzaga
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = 265 | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai | stance = | fightingoutof= Ludlow, Massachusetts | team = Team Link | rank = black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 7306 | footnotes = | updated = }} Gabriel Gonzaga (born May 18, 1979 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil), is a retired Brazilian professional mixed martial arts fighter who competed in the Heavyweight devision of the Ultimate Fighting Championship. He holds a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, is a former member of Chute Boxe Academy and now fights out of Ludlow, Massachusetts as a part of Team Link. Gonzaga won by knockout at UFC 70 over Mirko "Cro Cop" Filipović on April 21, 2007, which earned him a Heavyweight title shot with Randy Couture. He won the Mundials (2004), which is considered to be the top Brazilian Jiu Jitsu competition in the world. He is currently ranked as the #13 heavyweight in the world by Bloodyelbow.com.http://www.bloodyelbow.com/rankings Mixed martial arts career Gonzaga's MMA record is currently 11-4-0 and 7-3-0 in the UFC. He made his MMA debut on April 4, 2003 in Santos, Brazil against Cicero Cicero, winning via submission due to strikes in the first round. He made his UFC debut at UFC 56, knocking out Kevin Jordan at 4:39 of the third round. However, Gonzaga had noted that his debut did not come without complications. Weeks before the fight, his pregnant wife started having complications with her pregnancy and lost one of the twins she was carrying. Gonzaga's obligations to his wife during her high risk pregnancy left him unable to train properly. Gonzaga would later return at UFC 60 and win against Fabiano Scherner via TKO at the second round. At UFC 66 he would defeat Carmelo Marrero in the first round by armbar. At UFC 70, Gonzaga knocked out Mirko "Crocop" Filipovic with a right headkick. With the win, Gonzaga became the next contender for UFC Heavyweight Champion Randy "The Natural" Couture. At UFC 74, Gonzaga lost to Randy Couture by TKO in the third round. Gonzaga returned to the Octagon to face the only man that had beaten him prior to the Randy Couture fight Fabricio Werdum at UFC 80, losing once again via TKO in the second round. Gonzaga also fought at UFC 86 against Justin McCully. Early in the first round, McCully fell to the ground due to a powerful leg kick from Gonzaga. Gonzaga took to McCully's half guard, quickly passing to the mount position and winning by first round submission with an Americana from the mount.UFC 86 REVIEW: MAIN EVENT WOWS, FORREST WINS! - MMA WEEKLY - Mixed Martial Arts & UFC News, Photos, Rankings & more At UFC 91 Gonzaga knocked out newcomer Josh Hendricks with a right hand at 1:01 of the first round. Gonzaga then faced undefeated Heavyweight prospect Shane Carwin at UFC 96. In the first 30 seconds, Gonzaga caught Carwin with an uppercut and two left-handed punches, breaking his nose. The fight went to the ground, but Carwin quickly fought his way to his feet. Against the fence, Carwin pushed Gonzaga away and threw an overhand right that knocked Gonzaga out. The referee called the match at 69 seconds of round 1, handing Gonzaga his fourth loss. At UFC 102 Gonzaga defeated Chris Tuchscherer via TKO at 2:27 of the first round. The fight, however, was controversial, as Gonzaga landed an illegal low blow that hurt Tuchsherer very badly. While Tuchsherer was able to continue after taking a full five minute rest, Gonzaga landed a powerful head kick and continued to dominate the rest of the fight, eventually finishing via strikes. Gonzaga was set to fight Junior dos Santos at UFC 108, however it was reported that he had pulled out of the fight due to a staph infection. The fight between Gonzaga and dos Santos eventually took place on March 21, 2010 at UFC LIVE: Vera vs. Jones with Gonzaga losing via knockout in the first round. Grappling credentials ADCC Submission Wrestling Championships Record of opponents: *Won: Mustapha al-Turk (pts), Ricco Rodriguez (pts), Marcio Cruz (pts), Eduardo Telles (pts) *Lost: Jeff Monson (pts), Xande Ribeiro (sub) 2006 Winner CBJJO Copa Do Mundo Black Belt Pesadissimo Winner CBJJ Mundials Black Belt Pesadissimo 2005 2nd CBJJO Copa Do Mundo Black Belt Pesadissimo 3rd CBJJO Copa Do Mundo Black Belt Absolute 2nd place ADCC +99 kg 2003 2nd CBJJO Copa Do Mundo Black Belt Pesadissimo 2nd CBJJO Copa Do Mundo Black Belt Absolute 2000 =3rd Mundials black belt Super-Pesado Personal life Gonzaga and his wife have a daughter and a son. They were expecting twin girls, but their daughter Leticia died at birth. Championships and awards Ultimate Fighting Championship :Knock Out of the Night Honors :Fight of the Night Honors Mixed martial arts record Notes External links *Official site Gabriel "Napão" Gonzaga * *Team Link Website Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu